babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu Takasaki
17 |gender = Female |height = 169cm 170cm |weight = 56kg |birthday = October 23 |bloodtype = B |relationship = Mother Father Older Sister Boyfriend |affiliation = Southern Tennis Club |school = Oosugi High School |racket = Prince O3 XF White Prince EXO3 Black 100 |offense = ★★★★☆ |defense = ★★★★☆ |mental = ★★★★★ |technique = ★★★★☆ |physical = ★★★☆☆ |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 (S1) |seiyu = Minako Kotobuki }} Natsu Takasaki (鷹崎 奈津) is a member of Southern Tennis Club. She is in the same year and attends the same high school as Eiichiro. She is aiming to become a professional player. Appearance 1_2_detail.jpg|Season 1 illustration S2 Takasaki.png|Season 2 illustration Natsu has a very cute face and is the idol of her school. She has short, shoulder length blond hair and has large round eyes. During tennis matches, she is often seen tying her hair up into a ponytail. Personality Natsu has a very frank and friendly personality. She plays tennis because she finds it fun and aims to become a professional player. Plot Introduction to the Tennis World Arc Second Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Florida Tennis Academy Arc Return to Japan Arc Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc All Japan High School Inter-high Competition Arc All-Japan Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Training at IMG Academy Arc All-Japan Championship Arc Skills Natsu is a very skilled all-round player who is one of the top seeds in female tennis tournaments. Unlike Eiichiro who plays in technical and logical manner, Natsu relies on her instincts to determine her next attack. According to Ei-chan, she also has good hand-eye coordination. She also has a good eye for searching for strong players. When she says that someone is 'super strong', they have what it takes to become a pro even though that person does not look like one. Relationships Eiichiro Maruo Natsu meets Eiichiro for the first time when she borrows his World History notes, after her friend introduces him to her. As the story progresses, she gets really close to Eiichiro having thought that he had become a good tennis player. She also admires him for trying his best at tennis. She develops a crush on Ei-chan very early on in the series but she does not have the courage to tell him yet. She only tells this to Takuma after Takuma asks her in the text. Baby Steps Manga: Chapter 315Baby Steps Anime: Episode 5 (S2) Before the start of Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament, she confesses her feelings for him at the beach and starts going out with him.Baby Steps Manga: Chapter 135Baby Steps Anime: Episode 14 (S2) They have met each other's parents and has a good relationship since then. They also go on dates during their free time and has kissed a few times, the first was before Eiichiro's match against Kanda.Baby Steps Manga: Chapter 234 Takuma Egawa Soji Ike Natsu and Ike are childhood friends. She was the one who introduced tennis to Ike, starting off his road to becoming a pro tennis player. It is mentioned that she wants to be a pro to catch up to Ike who is shining on the world stage. As Ike's childhood friend, she is very understanding of Ike's personality and often asks him to do her favors in regards to helping Eiichiro. Mika Takasaki Natsu and Mika seems to be pretty close to each other. Mika teases Natsu about how cute is Natsu's boyfriend Chapter 356. However Natsu doesn't seem to have high regard about her sister, she even thought Eiichiro is much more mature than Mika because he already considers paying income taxes.Volume 11, extra (4-koma) Tennis Matches |} Trivia * Likes Eiichiro, ice cream, dogs, cabbage, taking a bath, sleeping and eating Baby Steps Guidebook References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Southern Tennis Club Category:Main Character Category:Oosugi High School Category:Brand: Prince Category:All Rounder Category:Junior Tennis Players